Within complex optical systems, optical imaging devices are used for manipulation of an optical image. The Applicant's Patent GB 2442576 discloses an optical imaging device for splitting an initial image into three images along a single axis, so that the three images are formed side by side and can be viewed simultaneously to give information about a sample being examined using microscopy-related equipment. GB 2442576 further discloses how auxiliary lenses can be disposed in the optical pathways of image splitting devices at specific locations such that images are in focus at different depths with respect to the original image, but are all of the identical magnification.
It is the aim of the present disclosure to provide an optical imaging device capable of splitting an initial image into four or more images.